


Let's just Blame the Stiles

by DorianWilde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Kid!Pack, Sulking, stiles is terrible at magical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Heh, well this is awkward.” Stiles rubbed his neck sheepishly, looking at the duck in his tiny hand. His voice sounded so weird. “But hey, beats the time I turned Isaac into a Nymph!”</p><p>“I still have to repress the urge to hug trees sometimes,” Isaac mumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's just Blame the Stiles

It would have been scary if it hadn't been so damn funny. The entire pack – Lydia, Derek, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, Scott and Jackson, currently at home visiting – were standing cautiously on one side of the room, watching Stiles' every move. Stiles, on the other hand, frowned at the wooden duck covered in... runes? Yep, those were definitely some kind of runes.

 

“So what you're saying is that you're scared of a duck?” he questioned, lips twitching.

 

“We're not scared of a duck,” Jackson snapped. “It's a magical duck,” he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as a red tinge rose on his cheeks.

 

“Right, of course. Silly me.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “And it's made out of mountain ash?”

 

“Yes,” Derek gritted out.

 

“It just sort of appeared,” Isaac said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I suddenly felt something watching me while I had breakfast.”

 

Stiles refrained from mentioning the creepy fact that this was an eyeless duck. “Huh.” He reached for it.

 

”Stiles don't!” The chorus behind him was a second too late. Light flashed and suddenly everything around him was larger. He looked down on himself, there was much less of him than a second ago.

 

_Well fuck._

 

He turned around and promptly burst out laughing.

 

“Stiles,” Derek growled. It sounded waaay less threatening coming form a guy who looked to be five at the most.

  
“Heh, well this is awkward.” Stiles rubbed his neck sheepishly, looking at the duck in his tiny hand. His voice sounded so weird. “But hey, beats the time I turned Isaac into a Nymph!”

 

“I still have to repress the urge to hug trees sometimes,” Isaac mumbled.

 

“Why do we call you when we have a magical emergency?” Scott sighed. Scott as a kid might be the most adorable thing Stiles had ever seen.

 

“Beats me!” Stiles grinned.

 

Jackson sat down on the floor, huffing out an irritated breath. “Should have stayed in England.”


End file.
